Chevaliers and Killers
by StripedHipster
Summary: What if our faithful dark chevalier had been killed by Saya during the Vietnam war? When her mind is woken up by the chevalier blood who will be there to comfort her when she realizes the monster she truly is? Maybe its another one of her chevaliers... Maybe there is another chevalier that is her own...
1. The War

**HEY! FIRST TIME WRITER HERE! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+**_

* * *

"Saya?"

Haji looked down at the hospital bed at the stirring red queen. She had not been asleep for her whole thirty year cycle, but they needed her help for the war.

"Saya… " He brushed her silky black hair off of her face. At the sudden contact her eyes flashed open, glowing a blood red color that meant imminent death to any chiropteran who stood in her way. Her pale pink lips that were starved for blood curled into a snarl. Haji frowned at the movement; he did not run or back away, for he was not scared of her.

In one quick movement she was out of the sterile white bed and tearing the I.V.s from her arms. Haji made a small movement to stop her, but she was already finished and heading towards the door. He knew what she was looking for. Blood.

But why not take his? He was her chevalier. He didn't have time to think about this as he heard a scream come from the next room over. He walked in to find Dr. Jackson Silverstein bloodless and pale in a puddle of his own blood and flesh. It was a shame since his wife was pregnant with her first child, but Haji showed no emotion and left to follow the bloody footprints now decorating the halls.

When he reached the end of the hall and headed out the door he could see Saya fading away into the seemingly fitting bloody red sunrise. Being her chevalier it was his duty to stay by her side no matter the consequences, so he strides with great speed to her side. It seems fate has chosen its first victim of the new day.

* * *

Saya stands panting over her fresh human kills. She smiles triumphantly and kicks the carcass at her feet. It's the carcass of a young boy, no more than the age of four. In his shirt she places a red rose with blue veins running up and down the petals. This is her chiropteran side's calling card. The _true_ red queen.

She shows no pain in her eyes, only great determination. She shows no joy to accompany her smirk. She shows no regret at the fact that her first and forever loyal chevalier's delicately sliced arm lays lifeless at her feet, for she knows the rest of his body is scattered throughout the battlefield. She shows no hint of her terrified human self within her, watching and crying at the loss of her love. The bloody figure that is our former valiant red queen drops to the ground in slumber. The last thing she sees it her chevalier's dead eyes staring painfully truthful, back at her own.

* * *

**AW... I LIKED HAJI! BUT OH WELL. READ ON AND HE MAY BE RESURRECTED... OR NOT. BUT CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON SINCE NO ONE IS GOING TO DO IT FOR YOU!**


	2. Awaking to the Unknown

**Please review! And thanks for reading! ( I will probably post every few days or when I have time, but hopefully not over a week! ) HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+**_

* * *

She blindly grasps at the thin strands of silk encasing her naked body from the frozen January air surrounding the tomb of the living and dead.

He has been staring at the lovely piece of art that is the red queen's cocoon. The brown pod lurches forward with a snap and the chevalier jumps forward to catch it.

She plunges her hand through the thinnest sector of the pod, though immediately pulls it back into the warmth of her enclosure. Peeking through the shelter she sees a pair of eyes staring back at her, a silver scar across the pale face near the proximity of the eyes. Venturing a hand to rip open the case she tears through to get a better look at the chiropteran intruder.

"Saya…" a male voice whispers.

She stumbles out of the rubble and to the corner of her adoptive family's tomb.

"Who…?" she asks

"I'm your chevalier."

She stares wide-eyed and innocent at him, she is still clueless about the world. She does not question his name or origin; she only accepts the fact that he is hers.

"I'm thirsty…"

He pulls down his shirt collar in response to her plea.

"Drink my queen."

As much as her body needs and wants it, she denies his offer. Eyes glow red and fangs sharpen at the sight, but she covers her mouth with a trembling hand as though he has not already noticed her fangs had appeared.

He takes a step towards her.

"Please Saya… you need the strength. To remember…"

She stumbles through the door and out into the crisp snow that shines like diamonds, a veil of only her own hair covers her from the ice crystals at her feet. She forces her aching limbs to move away from the blood, but the chevalier is too fast for her.

"Drink, he will not be pleased if I do not give it to you."

At this point her drowsiness has subsided slightly, but only to the point of basic motor functions and speech.

"Who is 'he'?" she accuses.

He seems troubled by the question, as if it were the most disturbing answer that is required for her.

"Van Argiano."

* * *

**HEY YOU THERE! YES YOU! CLICKITY CLICK THAT _REVEIW BUTTON! _NO ONE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!  
**


	3. Brothers and Friends

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**- CoolPort -**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

The young man takes off his coat and drapes it over her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me do you? …I thought this would happen."

"You haven't answered the question. Who are you?"

"I'm Solomon Goldsmith."

At the sound of the name a flood of terrible images came into her mind. And blood.

She visibly shudders and backs away from him.

"Ha! You believed me? I'm not Solomon. I hate that guy. The name's Kai, Kai Miyagusuku." He is wearing a smirk that goes strangely well with his fiery red hair. "I'm your adopted brother!"

Saya's eyes widen slightly. "Kai… I don't remember you."

"Then why don't you drink?" He says as he offers his neck again.

"No… please no." Saya whimpers.

"It's been over 20 something years that I've been your chevalier. Lighten up a little. C'mon please?"

At this she latches onto his neck. Kai's eyes widen at the sudden movement but after a few passing minutes Saya pulls away. She wipes her face with his coat sleeve.

"Eh! Don't get blood on that!" Kai yells

"Sorry."

"We need to get you to Red Shield, I would bet that Lulu missed you."

"Lulu? She's still alive?"

"Julia found a cure for the thorn."

"Is Julia still-?"

"No. She died shortly after from a rouge corpse core agent. But her and David's son Hunter is still alive. He turns 18 in a few weeks." Kai has started to stare at his feet.

Saya gulps anxiously "How did you become a chevalier? I didn't turn you."

"I took some of the blood from Julia's office. I didn't want to leave you behind, Saya."

"I would've been fine."

"No you wouldn't have. You wouldn't have been able to remember without chevalier's blood and you didn't have one. So I figured that Mao and the rest of the Red Shield would understand that I needed to protect my sister."

"Is Mao dead too?"

"No. She's too stubborn to let just me live forever. She drank the blood too."

"Mao's a…"

"Yeah. She's pretty clueless as a chevalier and she still doesn't know that you're awake yet…"

"I didn't know that females could even become chevaliers… But I'm glad Mao is."

"And your nieces. But they aren't chevaliers. Their names are Hibiki and Kanade. They will want to meet you as well."

"Diva's children?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not sure Hibiki will be there. She might be back on tour. She never tells me."

"Tour? Like singing?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Saya, there's another war. And we are the only ones that can help."

* * *

**HEY YOU THERE! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DO IT FOR YOU!**


	4. Descendants of the Lost ones

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS!**_

* * *

"But… we killed them." She stutters

"This one's with an old friend..."

Her full red lips form a straight thin line as soon as he says this. Her eyes are boring into his.

"Who?" She questions with a stern look gracing her features.

"Solomon Goldsmith."

"But you were joking about the man earlier."

"Sometimes you must turn your problems into jokes." He smiles warmly at her but his eyes do not match his other facial expressions meant to soothe the angered queen.

"If there _is_ a war Kai, there is _nothing_ to be joking about. For if the jokes go too far the blood spilled as a result will be on our hands." Her face remains without any interpretable meanings.

"I am sorry Saya, I just had imagined you laughing again, and I wanted to create that into reality." His facial features fall into a thoughtful position as he stares off into the direction of the snow-covered mountains.

She does not respond but her eyes stay trained on his face as her gaze traces his jawline with her eyes. She watches him grit his teeth in thought. He takes notice of her attentions and she slowly turns her head forward to look towards their destination.

"It hasn't changed." She states as they approach the bar their family owned.

"It's the only thing we have left to remember Dad and Riku by." Kai grimly responds to the dark haired queen.

He sees the girl approaching before she notices.

"Kai! Mao shot me again!" It's only now her mahogany eyes zone into the female mirror image of her late brother. The only difference in the young woman is that she sports a matching pair of Diva's unique eyes.

"Who's this?" The teenage girl asks accusingly as she stares at her uncle and her manicured finger points toward the fellow female chiropteran.

"This is Saya." He doesn't flinch, but stares down the chiropteran queen who stands in front of him.

"No she's not." She responds as her eyes glance over the elder queen.

"She awoke late, Kanade."

"I thought that Van and Julia had concluded she had died during hibernation."

"They had, but she still awoke. As you know Kanade, we may believe we know everything of our species, but we still have much to learn in my opinion."

"I'm well aware of your opinions Kai, you forget that I have to live with them daily." Kanade snapped without taking her now ever so slightly glowing eyes off the queen, she has learned to control their vividness over the years so she could retain her human appearances.

"May I speak?" Saya questions the younger queen with hints of confusion and anger.

"Fine by me." Kanade mutters as she notices the queen's glowing red eyes and intimidating stance of an alpha female.

"Thank you." The elder red queen replies as she regains composure. "Kai is correct, I am Saya, the first documented red queen. Your mother was my sister Diva the first blue queen, am I correct?" She states to the younger queen who now has toned down her unruly behavior.

"That is correct. And I understand you knew my father, also. His name was Riku Miyagusuku." The younger queen responds with more dignity than one would normally expect from a mere blue _princess_. She shall earn her title as queen if Saya ever passes.

"Yes, your father was very dear to me. He was not only my chevalier, but he was also my brother. Though adopted we shared a very strong sibling bond." Saya's eyes fade from red back to their more humane tint at the thought of her fairly recently passed brother.

"I have heard many things about you, Saya. Your main weapon was a sword, was it not?"

"It was. And because of the fact you are questioning me on the subject I assume that yours is not."

"No. My weapon of choice is bow and arrow, whereas my sister, Hibiki, her choice of weapon is an array of throwing and hunting knives she keeps on her at all times. We are always prepared and a result of that we must have our weapons ready at any moment. If that wretch of a chiropteran they assume deserves the name of Goldsmith comes near us… we can easily kill him. Especially now more than ever, now that we have certainty that you have joined our side of the battle, Saya. We can win this war. But only with your help."

"Lets do this." Saya agrees as the younger queen smirks when she envisions a future without her _'Uncle Solomon.'_

* * *

**YOU, THE READER, SHOULD REVIEW MY STORY! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	5. A New Generation 1

**HI! SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING LATE ON MY UPDATE! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER I'M SORRY! I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO! BUT ANYWAY... HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

** - CoolPort -**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

-14 years ago-

"I can't do this…! Haji's dead and she wont remember us… she'll be alone!" Kai yelled as he threw the bland white plate into the tiled wall and it shattered. The twins were out at the movies with Nathan, so he had been left alone to clean the family restaurant. His mind had begun to think of Saya, and what would become of her when she awoke.

"I have to do this. For Saya, For Haji… and for myself…" Kai muttered as he pulled the remaining blood from the queens out of the large silver refrigerator. His face was contorted determinedly.

Julia had just modified a new type of blood that was a mixture of both queen's blood that had been neutralized by their mothers DNA found in her remains. Kai took a razor from his supply stock in the back of the restaurant. He carefully took one of the blades from the stock into his quivering fingers.

For the first time since he had begun this horrible debate with himself, he was unsure. He stared at the gleaming tip that shone in the artificial light above him.

"For Saya." He muttered as he slit his writs, while the life sustaining crimson red fell from his slightly tanned skin. He watched out the small window next to him as the winter's first snow began to fall. "And to the new world." He said with a faint smile playing on his greyish blood deprived lips.

He picked up the syringe he had laid onto the floor next to him. As he collapsed with exhaustion he took the syringe in hand and inserted it into his vein at the elbow. His eyes became blank slates as the last of his blood flowed from his arms.

The blood trickled into the shape of two identical daggers over which an inscription lay that read:

_"rosarum manet in aeternum rubei et caerulei coloris contexta spinis et firma maneat, etiam venenata consequat hoc sacramentum est praeteritum et futurum reginae..."_

_(Look to the end of the page to see the English translation) _

Kai's mind stayed intact through the whole experience. His life did not flash before his life, however, images of Saya, Haji, and Riku flew through his mind. He could feel his heart slowly begin to stop pumping. A terrifying thought flew through his head that the blood would not work… only to be replaced by bliss. The feeling was of love, joy, bonding, and… eternal gold. There were no other words to describe how he felt.

He could feel darker images begin to resurface. He remembered his father's crystallized remains shattering before his eyes. He could remember his brother's eyes and how they lost their color before being brought back by Saya's life sustaining poison.

He could feel darkness incasing him like a tomb, or, more like a blanket that was to keep the wearer cold. He could feel his consciousness begin to slip away…

"KAI! _KAI! _WAKE UP! NO. NO, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME MIYAGUSUKU! IVE LOST TOO MUCH ALREADY!" Kai heard a woman's voice scream with anger and sorrow. The shrill screams of agony brought him to reality. He needed to wake up.

He willed himself to climb the endless tunnel back to civilization. But little did he know… the top was only the bottom of a whole new world of beautiful pain.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! OH! RIGHT! THE LATIN! IT MEANS "forever the roses of red and blue will remain intertwined, and the thorns shall remain strong, no matter the poisoned consequences, for this is my oath to the queens of past and future..." I KNOW, IT SOUNDS BETTER IN LATIN! BUT ANYWAY, JUST PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. A New Generation 2

**HEY! I POSTED AGAIN! THIS IS THE SECOND PART! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND I THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WERE INSPIRED BY THE SONG 'TOURNIQUET' BY EVANESCENCE! I LOVE THAT BAND! ANYWAY... MORE LATIN IN THIS ONE GUYS! BUT I'M RAMBLING SO I'LL GET TO THE POINT... THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**- CoolPort -**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

-14 years ago–

She had decided not to call the paramedics. She knew that it was too late.

"You idiot. Did you even think about Hibiki and Kanade? They need you! I need you. I can't do this alone…" Mao choked angrily at the cold body of the red head that still lay motionless.

"Why would you kill yourself? You were going to see her again… I know it was killing you inside your heart… but you would have seen her again eventually!" She pounded her fist against the counter top and glared at the boy with tears in her eyes.

Just as the words escaped her lips she heard a loud hiss of the slow intake of air through parched lips echo throughout the paneled room. "What in God's name…" Mao muttered. "He's even more of an idiot than I thought… he went and turned himself into a chevalier." She stared unbelievingly at him as he spit up the dried remnants of his own blood that had been caking his throat.

"Mao? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to take the girls to see a movie, but I see Nathan beat me to it." Mao spat the words maliciously at the young man. "Then I come in here to see you shaking violently… and this…you idiot… is your blood." she pulled out her phone and showed Kai the picture of his dead body. It took him seconds to realize the pattern in the blood.

"What the hell…?" Kai whispered as his eyes skimmed over the bloody artwork.

"I translated it… its really creepy. It's in Latin and there was no sign that someone put it that way or anything. It did that on its own."

"What does it mean?"

"It roughly translates to: _"__forever the roses of red and blue will remain intertwined, and the thorns shall remain strong, no matter the poisoned consequences, for this is my oath to the queens of past and future..."_

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I think it may be talking about the roses as the queens and the thorns as chevaliers… that's the only way it really makes any sense."

"Mao?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you freaking out about me being selfish and transforming myself to a chevalier?"

"You weren't the only one… who gave the option serious thought."

"What? What did you do? _Mao_?"

"You didn't even notice."

"_No_… you can't be…"

"I have been for weeks."

"Why?"

"Same reason you transformed, I didn't want to see my best friend be alone. If she didn't have the blood she wouldn't remember. I'm not as stupid as I seem, Kai."

"Mao… have you noticed there aren't any other female chevaliers?"

"Yes, Kai. I took that into consideration. But as you know, there isn't a freaking handbook on how to be a chiropteran butler. And if anyone knew anything about being a chevalier, it would be that guy Solomon. But he's kind of M.I.A. if you haven't noticed."

"Why not Nathan?"

"Can he keep a secret? No. He is the biggest gossip I have ever met."

"But what's the pattern?"

"The dagger to the left's blade has the inscription of the Latin word _pax, _meaning peace and the one to the right is written as _bellum_, which means war."

"When did you figure this out?"

"I have a translator on my phone. I take a photo and it'll translate the foreign language for me."

"Oh… Did you get one of these messages?"

"No." Mao lied. She had gotten one. It was written as; _'aeternum rosarum rubei et caerulei coloris remanebit contexta, et spinae, remaneo potentem, tamen vinculi fuerit fregit, bellum coeperat ... Stulti pondus auri quod coepi, quoniam nomen meum super contritione misit tabulam pernecessarium perpetuo remanere ...'_

She had consulted Julia about her choice shortly before the woman died, and Julia had wanted her to film the whole thing for scientific data. Mao had agreed, and less than a week later, Corpse Core attacked. Julia had not survived, for she was protecting her young boy who was by the age of three. The boy's name was Hunter. The first accidental genetically created chiropteran.

* * *

**HEY! YOU SHOULD REVEIW! AND HERE IS YOUR LATIN TRANSLATION!**

_**'forever the roses of red and blue will remain intertwined, and the thorns shall stay potent, yet the bond has been broke, a war begun... I have taken upon myself the burden of the fools gold, for I have cast my name upon the shattered tablet, forever to remain irreplaceable...'**_

**AGAIN, SOUNDS BETTER IN LATIN. BUT ANYWAY... THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW THE STORY ALREADY! JUST DO IT!**


	7. Nothing as it seems

**I'm not sure if I will continue this story, but not because I don't want to, but because I'm not sure if it is worthwhile. If you would like me to continue **_**please**_** review, and I will keep going with the story. But I do have an asking price of **_**at least four reviews.**_** Otherwise, this will be the last chapter that I post. Thanks for the support! Have fun and stay happy!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

_**-Present Time-**_

"Kai?" Saya asks through a mouthful of rice.

"Yes?"

"Where is Hunter? If anyone, he is most likely to have the research. I doubt David would have the strength to look at them, even after all these years it would most likely be too painful for him."

"You're correct. Hunter does possess the research, but not for the reason you believe. He's researching a cure."

"Why would he need a cure? Its not like he would have dire need. Unless its for you or Mao, or any of the other chevalier."

"It's for himself, but we can discuss that later." Kai looks toward the door right as a young woman with light brown hair comes bursting into the restaurant.

"SAYA!" Mao screams as she runs toward the queen. "Gods, I thought you were dead! Julia and Van said that you were!" Mao hugs the surprised Saya, as the queen awkwardly pats the chevalier's back.

"No, I don't think I am… but I will be if you don't stop choking me!"

"Sorry! I forgot that you're still kind of weak. I guess I don't know my own strength…"

"Its okay."

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Mao."

"Do you want to go do something? I came as soon as I could!"

"Mao… I think… never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay!"

"Well I am kind of tired, so I might sleep."

"No! That's why I brought these!"

Mao opens her bag to show that it was full of about every energy drink that you can think of.

"Or we can also just drink this too." She pulls out all the energy drinks to reveal a large stash of blood bags.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hunter! He said that I could have them! He keeps his own private stock in his house. But don't worry. How he does it is humane. He drains them only a little, then erases their memory."

"Oh, ok." Saya was still uneasy about drinking human blood.

"But you can have some too!"

_**-New York, Hunter's Mansion-**_

"I heard the queen woke up." The dark haired young man states as he checks his weapons.

"She did… why? Neither of us are her chevaliers, why would it be important?" The blonde responds with an airy voice.

"It doesn't matter, I have to meet her. It was my mother's last wish for her chevaliers to be scientifically recorded through their transformation. The name of the girl who was documented was Mao Jahana. I understand that she is Saya's chevalier, along with the brother." Hunter's light blue eyes pierce Nathan's as he speaks.

"Fine then, go. She already knows who you are. You might as well join the battle. You know Hibiki and Kanade are in the battle as well."

"They can handle themselves. So can the chevaliers. Saya is a different story."

"Why would Saya be any different, Hunter?"

"Her hibernation was shorter this year, meaning she had less time to regenerate. And you think she's fit to fight against Sinc Flesch?"

"No, but you are."

"That's why I want to meet her."

Not even Nathan knows the reason that Hunter wants to meet her. Little does he know that Hunter is not who he believes him to be… maybe Hunter isn't who he says.

**The dark chevalier has been reborn.**

* * *

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! BUT HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY! I'LL EXPLAIN MORE INTO THE REBIRTH OF THE DARK CHEVALIER NEXT CHAPTER! AND I REALLY WANT TO EXPLAIN WHAT I MEAN BY THAT! SO PLEASE REVEIW!****  
**


	8. Reincarnation

**HEY! I FELT LIKE I OWED IT TO MY FIRST STORY TO AT LEAST GET TO A STOPPING POINT! THIS IS A PRETY LONG CHAPTER, SO GET COMFY! I GO INTO MORE DETAIL WITH HUNTER IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT JUST GRIN AND BEAR IT! HERE YA GO! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**_  
_

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

_It was during the second chiropteran war that Hunter was born. Julia and David's home had been attacked and Julia had fled with their three-year-old child with David's promise to meet them at the hospital clinic for the red shield. Along the way they had been ambushed, and the Corpse Core had shot Hunter. Julia had taken shelter and barricaded her and her son inside an empty room meant for patients. Slowly, the young child was dying. _

"_Hunter… HUNTER! NO!" Julia grasped the little boy who was slowly bleeding out in front of her. Her face was painted full pain, surprise, and heartbreak. _

"_HUNTER!" Julia wailed. _

_She rested her head against her son as she felt his body go limp and cold. _

_Her head shot up and her tear filled eyes widened as she ran to her refrigerator. She didn't care if they would kill her. Hunter would be safe. _

_She pulled out a vile of her newly perfected toxin. It was Saya and Diva's blood that had been neutralized by the addition of Saya the 1__st__'s DNA. _

_She inserted it into her son just as the barricade broke. The Moses replica came bursting into the room. His eyes glowed red as he approached her. He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. She started to claw at his clutched hands, but to no avail. She watched in horror as she saw Hunter start to convulse violently. With her last breath she screamed. Just before her eyes went dead, she saw her son's blonde hair turn raven and his light brown eyes turn ice blue. Then it went black. _

_The Corpse Core agent began to advance upon the passed out child, but was stopped in his tracks as the young boy jolted up in a streak of blue light. _

_The boy started to approach the confused agent. His eyes began to glow violent silver with red flecks floating around like bloody snowflakes. He wore a smirk that looked eerily unnatural for a child at the age of three._

"_Nighty-night you weakling." And with that, the young boy snapped the agent's neck as if were no more than a twig. The boy's mouth twisted into an even more violent smile as he avenged his mother. Then the power failed, and all you could see in the darkness was a white glinting smile and silver-red eyes sparkling even though there was no light. It was then shown who the next victor would be. The dark chevalier has risen. _

Hunter woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a memory. Her pain was over. That agent was _long_ gone.

The scarring moment had changed his life. His mother had no idea what she had done to her son. He was the reincarnation of the first fallen chevalier of Saya… Haji. Better Haji than Karl, who died shortly after Haji had. Saya had targeted him as her next victim. Hunter had tried to figure out why he had been reincarnated as a new persona of Saya's first fallen instead of Diva's (Grigori) and he had come to the conclusion that Saya had caused many more chiropteran deaths. This caused him to retain similar physical and mental traits of Haji.

But as a result, Hunter has all of the previous chevalier's feelings inside his cold heart. He has Haji's memories. The only warmth he possesses is Haji's love for Saya. And now his own, his new love for the queen of red.

A loud chime rings through the mansion. Hunter rolls his icy eyes and rolls out of bed and stumbles down his grand staircase to the main hall.

He immediately straightens his posture when he sees the dark haired girl looking curiously around.

"Huge… Almost as big as the Zoo…" She mutters.

"Hello, you must be Saya." Hunter strides towards her as dignified as he could in his current state. He is still in only clad in a pair of flannel pants.

He takes her hand as he kneels before her. He kisses her knuckles then rises back up to standing form. A light smile plays across his face when he sees her face become painted with a tint of pink. His icy eyes are sparkling with joy at the reunited happiness that came with his meeting the alternate life's queen.

"Yes… are you Hunter?"

"Yeah. I heard you needed something?"

"Uh… yeah…" She stares at him incredulously.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just woke up… it must've slipped my mind to slip on more appropriate clothes before answering the door. If I had known that you were coming, I'd have made myself more suitable."

"It's fine, you have no need to treat me different than you would anyone else."

"As do you, just treat me like I would treat you, then I know how my behavior should be around you... What was it that you needed?"

"I was wondering if you had a certain document of research."

"I have many, but which one are you trying to select?"

"It was your mother's… it was about my hibernations. She had predicted something about them, and I was wondering what. She never got the chance to tell me."

"I'll see if I do." With that Hunter heads off down a hallway that leads away from the main hall.

"Well are you coming?" Hunter almost comically sticks his head out from behind a corner and looks at Saya once he notices that Saya isn't following him.

"Oh… sure." Saya steps quickly down the hallway toward Hunter.

'_He looks so much like Haji… he could practically be his son.'_ Saya thinks to herself as she studies the young man who was digging through what seemed like hundreds of file cabinets. She averts her eyes as she notices that her host has a six-pack on his abdomen. Her cheeks turn a light pink once again.

'_They almost look identical, save for the fact that Hunter's hair is styled to a little flip and the rest of his hair short, while Haji always kept his hair longer… Plus Hunter's face isn't as long as Haji, I guess he looks more like David's facial structure… but those eyes… how rare is it for that color to appear on humans…?'_

"Fine! I'll put a shirt on! Just stop staring at me judgingly!" Hunter walks over to the desk in the corner and opens a drawer. He takes out a faded red t-shirt and throws it on over his head.

At this Saya turns tomato red. _ 'Nope, definitely not Haji…' _

'_She was staring at me… I wonder if… no, she couldn't… could she?'_

"Is this what you're looking for?" Hunter throws up his arm in victory, and through the large stacks of paper surrounding the huge room and that raised arm is all you can see of the boy.

"I think so…" Saya muttered as she politely took the paper from his outstretched hands.

'_Why doesn't she recognize him?'_ Hunter's conscience screamed to him. _'Why doesn't she recognize__** me**__?'_

Her red eyes scan around the room, as if checking for danger.

"Who is this?" She picks up a framed picture off of the cluttered desk. It is a picture that depicted a young boy sitting in his mother's lap, with his father smiling in the background.

"Which one…?"

"This is David and Julia, but who is this boy?"

"That's me… before all of this happened."

"Why did you die your hair… and contacts…?"

"No… my hair just turned this color, and so did my eyes… _over time I mean_." He says the last part in a rush as if he had forgotten, but Saya doesn't notice.

"You have a lot of pictures in here…"

"Yeah, most have something to do with the red shield. My parents were really committed to the organization, and my dad still is. I'm sure mom would still be if she was…"

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone. It never really leaves you… it just eats you away. Even worse is when you know that they wouldn't want you to cry… but you can't stop the tears…"

"Yeah. Did you lose a parent too? Wait, I'm sorry. Don't answer that, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its okay… I'm the one who brought it up. It was actually a dear friend. He died in an accident… during the Vietnam war."

"That's terrible."

'_I'm terrible…' _Saya's thoughts yell at her._ 'I killed him. I'm the reason he's gone.' _

"Are you okay?" Hunter's hand rests on her arm and he looks into her eyes with worry etched across his face.

Saya reaches her hand up to her face and finds that her cheeks are wet with tears.

"Yeah… I just miss him." She mutters. "But enough of my problems. Thanks for the documents, Hunter."

Hunter suddenly snaps out of his concerned daze when he hears his name escape her rose pink lips.

He tosses his arms to his side. "No problem, thank you for coming… but why aren't the chevaliers here?"

"I told them to stay home. Mao listened, but Kai didn't take it so well… I should probably be home incase Mao tries more violent methods for him to listen to me."

"Oh okay… good."

Saya begins to walk out, but flips around to look back to train her mahogany eyes back on Hunter, as if she remembers something.

"Why are you looking for a cure…?" Saya asks curiously.

"I just want to see if it exists."

"Oh ok." Saya didn't seem satisfied by his answer but gave up anyway.

"What would the cure be for…?"

"Bringing back the dead chiropteran. Some positive results include reanimating your mother's remains. If brought back, your mother's blood would immobilize the corpse core's agents. We would win the war and could easily kill Goldsmith."

"Could it bring back chevaliers, too?" Saya's eyes were brimming with hopefulness.

"Most likely."

"Then I'll help."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW HUNTER'S PERSONALITY SHOULD DEVELOP, AND SHOULD HAJI COME BACK? JUST TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	9. The Deal

**HEY! ITS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! I'M SO-SUPER SORRY! HUGE THANKS TO THE AUTHOR ESTHER CLEMMENS! THE REVIEWS MADE ME SO HAPPY! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY! **

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN BLOOD__ PLUS_  
**

* * *

"I'd prefer that you didn't…" Hunter mutters as his steel eyes bore into hers.

"I don't care what you prefer." Saya informs him.

"Saya, listen to him." Hunter hisses. His eyes soon widen in realization of what he said.

"Listen to who…?" She questions as confusion fills her currant-colored eyes.

"Nothing." Hunter snaps as he mentally scolds himself. _'Stop it.'_

Two pairs of eyes, blue and brown, look over to the embodiment of the doorway as a crash resounds through the room. A flurry of red hair stands there.

"Kai!" A female voice screeches as a blue streak of light whirs into the room.

"I assume these are the chevaliers…" Hunter states as his eyes roam over the fighting chiropterans. At the current moment Mao's nails are digging into Kai's head and Kai is failing at trying to free himself.

"Yes, these are my chevaliers." Saya sighs as she sees how pathetic they must look, and they haven't even noticed.

"Nice to meet you…?" Hunter starts as Kai is flung out the door. Mao flips her head to him in a blur.

"Who is this?" She asks innocently as Kai comes barreling back into the hall.

"That's Hunter, Mao." Kai responds as he brushes himself off. Mao still glares at him, but doesn't attack.

"Hello again, Hunter." Kai tells the dark haired boy who looks to be the same age as him.

"Hello Kai. I just made an acquaintance with your sister."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kai hisses angrily to Hunter.

"Why? It's just a friendly conversation!" Hunter says with a smirk. Kai is furious.

Kai grabs the younger chiropteran by the collar and drags him into the other room. Saya stares helplessly as she knows that Kai is at his worst.

"This was not part of the deal. You said you would protect her and _not_ give her the documents." Kai hisses as Hunter stands his ground. His face portrays no emotion.

"I did as _she_ wanted. I don't care what _you_ want. I'll still protect her, but I'll do it my way." Hunter spat with an annoying amount of dignity.

Kai became even angrier at his arrogance. Saya didn't know what was best for her.

"Who do you think you are?" Kai screams as he charges at Hunter.

"I think I'm going to be in charge of her now." Hunter smirks as he flashes out of the room. Kai speeds after him, but is not fast enough.

"SAYA!" Mao's scream echoes throughout the mansion, causing the moments after to be haunted by silence.

* * *

**HEY! PLEASE REVEIW! I LOVE FEEDBACK! AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGER!**


	10. A Bitter Sweet Captivity

**I KNOW THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE DRAMATIC OR SOMETHING. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS_  
**

* * *

Saya wakes up in a penthouse apartment. Her mind is constantly screaming that something is not right…

"You woke up." Hunter states as he leans on the doorway. His lips are dark crimson and his wine glass looks to be red wine, but Saya knows better than to be that naïve.

"Why… where… where am I?" Saya breathes as she clutches her head, which cannot seem to remember anything.

"You're in my apartment. You were attacked, and I found you and brought you here. You nearly died, Saya." Hunter informs her.

She doesn't remember those events happening, but she assumes that they must be true. Though, her heart thinks otherwise, it knows that a similar event has happened to her before.

"Get away from me." Saya mutters with what little strength she has.

"Saya, its just me, Hag- _Hunter_."

"Please…" Her wide eyes are pleading with her captor.

Hunter's face drops in sadness as he backs away from his beloved.

"I love you, Saya." as he speaks these words, his metallic eyes glance up to scan across her face, to reveal a very confused queen.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. You Don't Know Why

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER! HERE YA GO! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

"Hunter… please…" She said as her eyes dropped to the ground.

"I know, you don't love me, I'm not an idiot. I just needed to tell you, before..." he stops himself. "But that's not why I brought you here."

Her face becomes puzzled as he becomes more and more vague.

"I found the cure. Kai didn't want me to tell you, but I found it."

"You… found it?" Saya breathes in shock. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Hagi…"

Hunter starts to panic until he realizes that her cheeks have become wet with tears of joy.

"HUNTER!" Kai's voice yells through the apartment.

"Hm?" Hunter turns his head calmly as a chiropteran fireball comes hurtling towards him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kai screams as he grabs Hunter by the shirt collar.

"She is right in front of you, you idiot." Hunter hisses angrily at Kai.

"Saya." Kai grabs hold of his sister in a tight embrace.

"Get off of me." She demands.

"Saya…?"

"Off."

He slowly lets go of her. He has never heard this tone of voice from her. It scares him.

"You told him not to tell me about the cure…?" her head stays tilted downwards, but her voice is rough with anger.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CARE, KAI!" She screams.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I HURT EVERY DAY THAT I'M ALIVE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I CANT LISTEN TO CLASSICAL MUSIC. YOU DON'T KNOW WHY… _you just don't_…"

Her voice slowly and slowly gets less angry, and more depressed, until she is sobbing out the words.

"You don't know, and you'll never understand." She drops to her knees.

"Saya…" Hunter kneels beside her and takes her into his arms.

"Please, don't cry." Hunter soothes as he glares at Kai, who is looking ashamed at his own actions.

'_Why did she never tell me?' _Kai's thoughts yell

'_Why wasn't I there for her. She shouldn't have gone through this.' _Haji screams

'_Why was I so selfish…?' _Hunter questioned himself.

It is time, and Hunter knows what he has to do. Saya can't keep going through this vicious cycle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOW SHOULD THE CURE WORK? I HAVE A VAGUE IDEA, BUT ITS PRETTY BAD, SO ANY IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! **


	12. Alone

**HEY! SO, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT SO I STILL HAVE ROOM FOR SUGGESTIONS FROM REVEIWERS! THANKS TO ESTHER CLEMMENS AND KURAMA159! THANKS FOR THE IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS, I'LL USE THEM!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

Everyone has left. Hunter is alone, besides the fact that his alternate life is still in his company.

'_How do you plan to do this? Solomon has the remains.'_

'_I plan on getting them back. I have not planned any further.'_

'_Fair enough, but Saya must not take part in this. No matter the consequence.'_

'_I know.'_

He walks into his office. Everything is white and sterile, besides the blood vials that lay frozen in the glass container.

"You know…" He smirked. "I never thought I would have any need for these."

He grabbed all the vials and carefully lay them down inside a metal briefcase that had soft padding that had gaps for the vials.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE CURE, AND WHEN THEY CONFRONT SOLOMON! **


	13. Planning

**HEY! A NEW CHAPTER! AND SORRY IF I FORGOT ANY PLOT STUFF I ADDED, I'M KINDA A MESS WHEN IT COMES TO REMEMBERING TO ADD IN LITTLE DETAILS. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

Hunter's phone screen lights up with the response to his unanswered question:

_"Lets do this. I'll alert my sister."_ The writing appears on the little box on the screen. He smiles. He knows what is happening next.

"Sister, do you remember the tales of the dark chevalier? The ones that Uncle Nathan used to tell us?" Kanade asks her sister.

"Yes, why?" Hibiki's red eyes zone into her sister. She has been wondering why her sister has called upon her in such urgency.

"The are in fact, truths." Kanade mutters.

"All myths are based on a truth of some sort, but that does not mean they are complete truth, don't be foolish, sister." Hibiki retorts

"But this one is real. Hunter is the reincarnation of the dark chevalier. Aunt Saya murdered the original chevalier during the Vietnam war, Hibiki."

"Of all of the stories that he told us when we were younger, it shocks me that this one is the one that is true. But does Hunter know that he is the dark chevalier?" Hibiki questions

"Yes, he was the one who informed me. He has found the cure to reanimate our grandmother, along with the original dark chevalier, but he needs our help." Kanade tells her sister.

"With what? He's the dark chevalier, he can do anything he wishes." Hibiki's tone takes a hint of annoyance.

"He's going to kill Solomon Goldsmith. He's invading Cinq Fleches." Kanade's tone takes a serious note as she says this.

"That is possibly the one thing he needs help with. He sure knows how to pick his battles, doesn't he? But as long as Solomon can no longer endanger the human race, I'll help. Will the chevaliers be participating?"

"Yes. But not Saya, she is too weak from her shortened hibernation." Kanade informs her sister.

"Understood. When does the plan follow through?" Hibiki asks

"We will need to be at Hunter's dwelling by sunrise."

"Then let's get going." Hibiki's hand clenches around her favorite knife that she keeps on her at all times. She is ready.

* * *

"Mao… lets go. We need to hurry." Kai whispers loudly.

"Fine. Why couldn't he have actually _planned_ like a _normal_ person." Mao whines

"_You_ never plan. _You_ just show up, so _you_ have no room to talk about _his_ flaws in the mission." Kai snaps as he pick up his knapsack full of blood and weapons.

"This better work. I'm not getting cut in half by some genetically mutated freak of nature just so Hunter can stop hearing those little voices inside his head." Mao hisses while talking to herself.

"It will help Saya greatly. Just help, you'll have a better conscience if you do." Kai tells her

She sighed and pressed her fingers against her head.

"Okay. But you better not screw this up, Miyagusuku." Her brown eyes flick up to glare as him.

"What makes you think I will?" He smirks and in a streak of light he is out of the restaurant and flying through the streets, with Mao hot on his trail.

* * *

"What are they going to do?" Saya asks herself as she peeks around the corner to make sure they have left.

She can still faintly see the traces of light where they had ran, so she decides to follow. They lead her to Hunter's apartment.

She watches as they enter the apartment, but keeps her distance as to not be seen. She could just barely make out their voices from behind the closed door.

* * *

"Do you _really_ think he cares? He probably is so full of himself that he thinks that no one in their right mind would attack him. Why would he change the location?"

"You guys _are_ aware that I've just hacked into his network, correct?"

"Great work, Hibiki. Your mother would be proud."

Saya hears Hibiki scoff at Kai's comment.

"You think I care?"

"He just thought you would like to hear that, Hibiki." Kanade soothes as she tries to aid her sister to hack into the Cinq Fleches network. They finally got the blueprints, but little did they know that their queen was watching them, waiting for her chance to help.

'_They don't even have to know I was there.'_ She told herself as she planned her next move to save her beloved.

* * *

"_Solomon_…!" He groans in frustration as he hears a young girl's voice screech through the air.

"Yes?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, OR EVEN THIS STORY! ALSO, WHO DO YOU THINK THE GIRL AT THE END IS?**


	14. Battle: Part One

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER HERE! AND THIS IS JUST PART ONE OF THE BATTLE, I'M STILL WORKING ON THE OTHER PART! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS**_

* * *

"Kanade!" Hibiki screams as she watches a corpse core agent land a blow onto her sister's ribcage. She hears her sister's scream of pain.

"Just keep fighting, Hibiki!" Kanade yells in pain as her sister stares at her with wide crimson eyes.

"HIBIKI!" Kanade screeches as her sister is thrown across the deck. She can no longer keep her chiropteran side she kept in the recesses of her mind… her inner queen was coming out to play.

Her eyes turn a bloody red and for a moment the world seems to revolve in a whirlwind around the girl, and everyone can suddenly feel the air tense. And finally, the only noise a human could hear was silence, until her kill screams out in pain as it is slaughtered.

"Hibiki?" Kanade ventures a cautious hand towards her sister; this isn't the Hibiki that she grew up knowing.

"I'm fine. You should change as well, if you want to survive this."

"Fine. See you on the other side, sister."

"Lets go."

And as soon as the words leave the woman's lips, she and her sister disappear in a streak of light, leaving behind 50 dead corpse core agents. Now the only visible movement is the shallow breathing of the two queens, along with their glowing eyes scanning across the field to spot the oncoming battle. It was nowhere near over.

"The twins have cleared the first wave, we can go in now." Hunter alerts Kai and Mao.

"Okay." The chavaliers say in unison.

* * *

Saya creeps through the security, only to find a familiar face smiling back at her.

"Saya, I knew you would come sometime."

"Solomon." Saya growls

"Were you expecting for me to just let you get through security?" Solomon asks kindly

"No."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No." She whimpers

"It wasn't really an option, I was just hoping that you would take the easy way out, my love." Solomon says as he smiles warmly.

"I am not your-" She is cut off as Solomon snaps her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice thick with self-hate.

* * *

"Hunter." Kai hisses.

"What?"

"I hear Solomon."

"What?" Hunter repeats his question.

"Stop saying what!" Kai whispers loudly.

"Sorry." Hunter mutters

"It sounds like he's talking to a woman." Mao notes

"I know that, I have ears too, Mao." Hunter snaps

"I can't hear her anymore." Kai mutters

"I heard a snap." Mao whispers

"Oh... no. Please, no." Hunter's eyes skim over the computer screen he is looking at.

"What?" The chevaliers crane their necks to look at the screen.

"The security system just alerted who he brought into custody." Hunter's voice is full of pain.

The words have a familiar picture, and the name 'Otanashi, Saya'

"Saya." Kai mutters

Suddenly, Hunter stood up and barreled down the hallway towards the core of the building.

* * *

"Hunter… why are you here? I thought you went undercover with the Red Shield operation." Solomon said to the approaching chevalier.

"I came to get Saya. You said that she wouldn't be part of this Solomon. You said you would let her go."

"Yes, but as you know, the rules of the game change. From what I can tell your loyalties no longer lie with Cinq Fleches. Am I correct?"

"Just give her back and I will support your side. Just give her back."

"I don't think so." Solomon responds as he charges at Hunter. Hunter responds by ducking under the incoming fist, then running on the wall to the left of Solomon. He disappears.

"Very clever, Hunter. But, I _will_ find you."

Solomon takes his time as he walks down the hall to Saya's holding chamber. He can sense that Hunter has headed for Saya.

He turns to the left just before the chamber. He enters a security room that shows the cameras showing footage of the whole premises, including Saya's room.

_"Foolish boy."_ Solomon mutters as Hunter enters the room, not knowing of the trap that lies ahead.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Authors note

Hi Guys! I'm sorry to inform you that this story probably will not be continued. I haven't gotten many positive responses and I, simply putting, don't have the time or energy to keep it going. I have not been given as much feedback as I would have liked for my effort, though it may seem like little. I really tried, but I don't think this story is going anywhere. Please tell me what your opinion on the matter is and I may keep going. I love you all and thank you for bearing with me even after all my strangeness and terrible writing (that has hopefully improved)!

Thank you,

StripedHipster


	16. CONTINUED

**Hey, so... I got a few reviews...and I guess I'm continuing! Happy? Yes? No? Okay? well ****any who...heres the chappie. hope my writings better! K!**

**so a) I DO NOT OWN BLOODPLUS**

**b) have fun and stay happy guys, and this chapter is brought to you by the crazy who goes by the name of StripedHipster. K! See ya soon! bai**

* * *

"That was far too easy…" Hunter whispered, his boots clacking noisily against the tile floor. His stride headed him further into the chamber that Saya was now confined in.

"Hunter… why are you here?" She whispered, brown eyes glancing into his one. A certain sadness filled them that Hunter couldn't bear to look at. He turned, his eyes flitting away from her gaze.

"Why are _you_ here, Saya? We didn't involve you for a reason, you _knew_ this." He growled, angered that she had endangered herself and gotten caught.

"I wasn't going to stand by and let you all get yourselves killed!" She hissed throwing her hands in the air, sadness turning to pain, and then resolving to a red anger.

"But who's locked in a room? Huh? Sure as hell isn't me." Hunter jabbed a thumb at himself and then shifted into an accusing index finger pointed at her torso.

"Hunter, I didn't _mean_ for Solomon to find me, I was trying to be careful. I truly did try! _You_ are being unfair!" She countered forcefully with and air about her that screamed upset and dysfunction.

"But you weren't careful _enough_! Did you even realize how worried I was when your name popped up on the security surveillance?" He screamed, his hands gripping his hair. His eyes were wide and he hunched over slightly, giving him a wild and estranged look upon his frame. His face was pained and panic stricken as he reminisced of the hour before, when he was so terrified he would find her in a marred, bloody, heap.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at her wringing pale hands.

"Do you know how worried he was?" Hunter mutters under his breath, breath still slightly scattered.

"How worried _who_ was?" Saya questioned the raven headed boy who's wide silver eyes were still widened with past fear's grip.

"…Kai." Hunter quickly corrected, standing upright quickly. His body tensed, hoping she wouldn't see through the lie.

"Kai. Oh, Kai! Is he okay? Please tell me he and the girl are okay!" Saya gripped Hunter's shoulders, her eyes looking into his, less that and inch of space between red and silver. Hunter's breaths deepened and Saya became impatient. "Hunter!" She shook his slightly, ridding him of his daze.

"Yes, when I last left them they were fine. I don't know what to tell you for the current moment though." He whispered eyes downcast. A small sigh echoed through the room as Saya's head turned downwards. "So for all you know they could be dead." Her voice tone was weak and wavering, eyes draped with ink black bangs.

"Hey, hey. Don't think that way." His hand cupped her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sure they're fine. Don't you dare cry, okay? Stay positive, even if it's just for me. Promise?" He tilted his head, eyes searching hers. Slowly, she nodded a little bob of her head and Hunter's mouth curved upwards at the edges. "Okay. Enough chitchat. Let's get out of here, okay?" he asked her sweetly, as though talking to a child. Hunter took her hand in his, marveling at the touch and lead her towards the door. Once he got there, his hand twisted the knob. Or at least he tried. It was hard stuck, non-budging as he shook it.

His hand dropped away from hers as he tried to use brute force to open the door. "Its no use, you know." A disembodied voice rang through the room and a growl of disapproval rang from Hunters chest.

"I knew it!" He screamed, punching the wall closest to him. The skin on his knuckles split, bones stuck out and bled before quickly healing back into the once pristine shape yet again. "Ah. Well, I still won I suppose." An audible ruffling of clothes was heard through the microphone. "Anyway, on to what I was saying. You can't escape this place. I guess you'll just have to wait for your little army to march on up to the gates." Hunter kept hitting at the wall as he talked, and Solomon was rather annoyed at the young man. "Will you stop? You're just denting my wall. Stop it. You are _not_ getting out, I'm sorry." Solomon sighed.

"You know, Hagi…" He continued. "You really have become more foolish from when I last saw you. Though then again, you haven't fully taken over your host. More of the other way around I suppose, you're just merely a conscience, aren't you? Poor little Hagi, look how far you've fallen." Solomon tsked. A small wail emitted from Hunter and his hands gripped his head as his body was wracked with shivers. Groans of pain could be heard from the boy, until suddenly, he stopped. Stopped moaning, stopped moving, stopped breathing. He was a limp pile on the floor. A jolt ran through his body, vibrating up the spine slowly until the seizure had fully stopped. He climbed back to his feet, but a new aura had overwhelmed the other. A new mind stared straight ahead, eyes calmer than the craze Hunter's appearance usually took on. This was not hunter, a mere wolf in sheepskin. This was the original. _The true dark chevalier._

* * *

**_i'm not updating till i get a review so...c'mon! just leave one already! tanku guys! love you_**


End file.
